


Getting Together - Finally

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockles Cooperative, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, cockles valentine's day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha finally get together... on a rainy Valentine's Day.  Written for the Cockled Valentine Day Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Together - Finally

It had been raining for a week straight and filming was at a complete stand-still. The entire cast and crew had to wait it out in order to finish the season’s filming. This meant that no one would be home for Valentine’s Day. Jensen, Misha and Jared all called their wives to apologize and then ordered flowers to be delivered.

 

Bored and tense, Jensen wandered to Misha’s trailer. He knocked and Misha immediately told him to come in. Misha offered him a beer and they sat down on the couch together. Jensen sighed and Misha looked at him.

“Sad because you can’t make it home?”

 

Jensen looked at him for a few minutes without answering.

“Not really. I’m sorta glad, actually.”

 

Misha looked very surprised. “Why? Things not good at home, Jen?”

 

Jensen was quick to say, “No, no, nothing like that. I just kinda wanted… well, to spend some time with you.” And he actually blushed.

Misha looked a little confused. And then he looked shocked. And then, as what Jensen was actually getting at dawned on him, he looked very, very happy.

 

“Jensen. Are you sure?”

 

Jensen smiled and his whole face lit up. Those amazing green eyes sparkled.

“Yeah, Mish, I’m sure. We’ve been dancing around this for months. I’m ready… if you are.”

 

Misha moved closer to Jensen and put one hand on the back of Jen’s neck. He pulled him in and kissed him. It began as a chaste kiss, lips closed and just brushing together. But soon, Jen opened his lips and Misha’s tongue pushed into his mouth. It played around and then their tongues touched and both of them felt a spark all the way down their spines.

 

Their kisses became more desperate, messy and soon, they were moaning into each other’s mouths.

Jensen laid back on the couch and Misha sort of climbed over him. Each could feel their hard cocks pressed against the other’s thigh. Misha began to rut against Jensen and his moans got louder and more intense.

 

Jensen broke away from the kiss and said, “Mish, let’s move this to the bed.”

Misha looked at him, “Are you sure, Jen?”

Jensen just nodded.

 

Misha got up and pulled Jensen up by his hand. They headed to the bed, which was in the back of the trailer. He stopped and kissed Jensen again. Then he began to pull Jen’s T shirt over his head. He tossed it onto a chair.

Then he reached down and unbuttoned Jen’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. He looked down as he pulled the jeans and Jensen’s boxers off him and to the floor. Jensen stepped out of them while Misha stared at Jen’s cock.

“Damn, Jen! Uh… nice…”

Jensen looked sheepish as Misha pushed him onto the bed. Jen lay and watched Misha take off his clothes. Jensen’s eyes were riveted to Misha’s cock. It was hard and dripping pre-cum.

Misha laid down next to Jensen and kissed him again. Then he trailed kisses down Jensen’s throat and to his chest. He sucked one nipple and then the other, listening to Jen moan.

Misha moved down to Jensen’s cock, which was so hard it was almost throbbing. He licked at the pre-cum gathered on the head and Jensen gasped. He licked down the underside of the shaft and then back up, to take the head of Jen’s cock in his mouth.

“Jesus, Mish! Fuck!”

Jensen grabbed a handful of Misha’s hair in his fist but resisted the urge to shove his cock into the man’s mouth more. He just held on and groaned.

Misha let one hand trail down to lift Jensen’s balls and touch under them. Jensen gasped and bucked up.

Misha toyed with the idea of putting Jensen on his stomach but decided against that. He needed to see Jensen’s face, First, it let him know how things were going, based on Jensen’s looks, but also because he just loved to look at that beautiful face.

 

Misha ran his tongue along the underside of Jensen’s cock again and then down to circle his balls. He pushed against Jensen’s thighs and said, “Open your legs for me Jen.”

Jensen spread his legs wide apart and bent his knees. It almost revealed what Misha wanted to see, but not quite. He pushed up on Jensen’s legs.

And there it was. Jensen’s tight, pink hole. With a glance at Jensen, Misha moved down and put his face near it… and licked a wide path over it with his tongue.

Jensen’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Misha with a wild look. Not a ‘stop’ look, just wild. Misha silently chuckled to himself, thinking Jen looked like an angel. Ironic.

Misha circled his tongue around Jen’s hole, and smiled at the very filthy sounds coming out of Jen. When he pushed the tip of his tongue into Jensen, he actually gasped and sort of whimpered.

Misha tongued Jensen for a bit, loving the sounds he could get out of him. But it just wasn’t enough.

He looked up and said Quietly, “Jensen, grab the lube.” He motioned with his head towards the bedside table,

Jensen hurried and grabbed the bottle, handing it to Misha.

Misha popped the top and poured some on his hand. He swirled some around Jensen’s hole, eliciting another loud moan. Then he pushed just the tip of his middle finger into Jen.

Jensen’s eyes got big but he smiled.

Misha played around and then found the bundle of nerves. He rubbed it and Jensen practically flew off the bed.

“Holy fuck, Misha! No…”

Okay, now he knew… no prostate. Some men just couldn’t take that. Too intense.

He moved away from that, and added another finger. He moved them in and out of Jensen, loving how tight his hole was around them.

 

 

 

Misha scissored his fingers, opening Jensen up. Jensen was struggling to relax. He really wanted this to happen and he knew it couldn’t if he couldn’t relax and loosen up.

Finally, he just couldn’t take any more.

“Misha, please. I’m ready.”

Misha looked sharply at him. “Are you sure, Jen?”

“God yes. Please, Misha, I… need you in me.”

 

Misha moved up and over Jensen. He reached for a condom and tore it open, rolled it onto his cock. He looked deeply into Jensen’s eyes, reached for his cock and put it against Jensen’s hole. Jen made a needy noise that he was surprised was coming out of him. Then Misha slid the head of his cock past Jensen’s muscle rim and it was incredible. Amazing. Unbelievable.

“Oh fuck, Mish… it’s so good… please move. Fuck me.”

Misha pushed all the way in. Jensen felt the burn and wanted it, pushed against Misha to get it.

When Misha began to thrust in and pull out, Jensen felt like he might lose his mind, it was so good. Why had he waited so long for this? What was he afraid of?

He knew, He was afraid of loving this too much. Of loving Misha too much.

 He grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down it in rhythm with Misha fucking in and out of him. It didn’t take long until he climaxed, shooting cum all over his belly.

Misha grunted, feeling Jensen’s hole clench down as he came. It pushed Misha over the edge and he climaxed as well.

 

They lay in each other’s arms after they cleaned up.

“Mish, that was amazing.”

Misha smiled at him and his amazing electric eyes flashed. “Yeah, Jen, it really was.”

 

It began for them. Being together while they were filming and at cons. Their wives understood, Jared understood. It really was a soul mate thing. They were just meant to be.

 


End file.
